Anthony Stark (Ziemia-616)
Zdolności Tony jest technologicznym geniuszem potrafiącym bardzo szybko zrozumieć działanie wysoce zaawansowanej technologii. Jego umiejętności objawiły się już w młodym wieku dzięki czemu mógł ukończyć MIT w wieku 17 lat. Jego iloraz inteligencji już wcześniej przekraczający standardy wzrósł na nieludzki poziom dzięki energii emanowanej z jego reaktora. Tony potrafi wykonywać wiele zadań na raz, nawet kiedy jest zajęty trudnymi obliczeniami. Poza ojczystym Angielskim włada wieloma językami. Dzięki wieloletniej działalności firmy na rynku militaryzacji doskonale zna się na broni palnej oraz biznesie. Tony przeszedł szkolenie zwiększające jego sprawność fizyczną oraz motoryczną, w połączeniu z rozwiniętym zmysłem taktycznym czyni go trudnym przeciwnikiem. Jego nauczycielami byli Kapitan Ameryka, Black Widow, Black Panther czy Schang-Chi. Dodatkowo Tony obdarzony jest wyjątkową siłą woli, a porażki jedynie go wzmacniają. Wyposażenie Lista zbroi *Lista zbroi Iron Mana (Ziemia-616) Historia Adopcja Maria Stark miała urodzić dziecko. Okazało się, że będzie ono bardzo niskie. Howard Stark starał się rozwiązać ten problem z pomocą kosmicznej technologii. Dziecko urodziło się ciężko chore i zostało ukryte, a Starkowie zaadoptowali Tony'ego. Wczesne życie Tony uczył się w szkole z internatem. Dużo eksperymentował. W liceum wybrał kierunek fizyki i elektrotechniki. W obu dziedzinach został magistrem. Gdy miał 21 lat jego przybrani rodzice zginęli, a on odziedziczył firmę Stark Industries. Rozkręcił interes produkując broń da Wojska Stanów Zjednoczonych. Porwanie Tony wyjechał do Wietnam (było to w Tales of Suspense#39), by przetestować nową broń produkowaną przez Stark Industries. Wpadł w pułapkę. Odłamki z pocisku nasłanego przez komunistów zmierzały do jego serca. Został porwany przez oddział Wong-Chu przywódcę oddziału północnego Wietnamu.Przywódca kazał mu stworzyć broń, w zamian za operację pozbycia się odłamków. Wiedząc, że to podstęp Stark się zgodził, ale razem z współwięźniem Ho Yinsenem stworzył zbroję. Yinsen wyszedł do domyślających się porywaczy, grając na czas, gdy zbroja się ładowała, ale został zabity. Stark stoczył pojedynek z terrorystami i uciekł do dżungli, ubrany w płaszcz, tak by nikt nie widział zbroi. Stark zmodyfikował urządzenie przytrzymujące go przy życiu i zbroję. Chciał pokazać kostium całemu światu. Iron Man Iron Man (tak się nazwał) stawił czoło kilku złodziejom. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zbroja jest niebezpieczna. Razem z swoją narzeczoną Joanną wybrali się na mecz tenisowy do Forest Hills. Wydarzenie zostało zaatakowane przez terrorystów. Iron Man wszystkich uratował. Tony postanowił wmówić wszystkim (oprócz najbliższych przyjaciół), że Iron Man to jego ochroniarz. Stark i jego przyjaciel "Happy" zakochali się w sekretarce Pepper Potts. Pepper poślubiła Hogana, choć bardziej kochała Starka. Avengers Na początku Iron Man zwalczał głównie przestępców zagrażających Stark Industries. Po ataku Crimson Dinamo zaczął zwalczać innych przestępców. Stark starł się po raz pierwszy ze swoim największym przeciwnikiem Mandarynem. Zaczął współpracować z S.H.I.E.L.D.. Został jednym z pierwszych członków Avengers. Jako Avenger Stark stawiał czoło wielu przestępcom zagrażającym całemu światu. Przeszedł operację, przez co nie potrzebował urządzenia podtrzymującego bicie serca. Illuminati Po Wojnie Kree i Scrulli Tony zorganizował spotkanie z Black Boltem, Reedem Richardsem, Doctorem Strange, Charlesem Xavierem i Namorem w Wakandzie. Stark chciał założyć grupę do kontrolowania bohaterów i niebezpieczeństw. Zespół powstał mimo nieznanej tożsamości wielu bohaterów (nazwali ją Illuminati). Alkoholizm i Nowy Iron Man W ostatnich latach największym wrogiem Tony'ego Starka jest alkoholizm. Imprezy były stałym elementem życia Starka. Gdy jego firmie, która zmieniła nazwę na Stark International groziło bankructwo i zmiana właściciela, a Stark miał problemy osobiste Tony zaczął nadużywać alkoholu. Kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy Anthony wyjechał na kilka miesięcy. Spotkały go jeszcze większe kłopoty. Został oszukany. Wszystkie (z wyjątkiem jednej) zbroje Iron Mana zostały zniszczone, posiadłości sprzedane, pieniądze na kontach zamrożone. Wszystko stało się za sprawą Obadiaha Stane, który przejął Stark International i zmienił nazwę na Stane International. W tym czasie przyjaciel Starka James Rhodes, który po wystąpieniu z wojska został Iron Manem na czas problemów Tony'ego. Gdy pancerz był w jego posiadaniu Jim Rhodes polubił bycie Iron Manem i bał się, że po powrocie Starka będzie musiał go oddać. Hełm nie był przystosowany do mózgu Rhodesa i były żołnierz odczuwał bule głowy. Pod wpływem zaburzeń w pracy mózgu James czuł nienawiść do Tony'ego. Stark stworzył nową zbroję dla siebie, a starą przystosował do Rhodesa. Oby dwoje byli wtedy Iron Menami. Pod wpływem sugestii dowódcy West Coast Avengers Hawkeye'a Stark stworzył zbroję lepszą niż pozostałe. Stane odnalazł Starka i zbombardował Circuits Maximum raniąc Rhodesa i zabijając Morley Erwin. Chcąc się zemścić Iron Man (Tony) odszukał Stane'a. Okazało się, że przeciwnik ma własną zbroję. Iron Monger stoczył pojedynek z Iron Manem. Po porażce Obadiah popełnił samobójstwo. Tony uznał, że nie jest w stanie pokonać uzależnia, tak samo jak nie może przestać być Iron Manem i wstąpił do nowego składu West Coast Avengers. Założenie Stark Enterprises Starkowi udało się odzyskać majątek, lecz nie chciał odzyskiwać Stark (Stane) International. Założył nową organizację zajmującą się technologią. Nazwał ją Stark Enterprises, a siedzibę miała w Dolinie Krzemowej w Californi. Firma szybko zajęła miejsce Stane Internatinal. Armor Wars Tony dowiedział się, że przemysłowiec Spymaster ukradł innowacyjne plany jego firmy znajdujące się w zbroi Iron Mana. Spymaster wykorzystał te plany i stał się największym biznesowym przeciwnikiem Starka i Justina Hammera, lecz ten drugi nie uważał go za przestępcę. Przestępcy używali zbroje do bitew w pancerny kombinezonach. Zdenerwowany Stark, ponieważ jego wynalazki służyły do działalności przestępczej, a nawet do zabijania postanowił ich powstrzymać. Wgrał wirusa do zbroi i wymazał dane o jego technologii, przez co zbroje były bezużyteczne. Podczas Armor Wars Iron Man przez przypadek zabił drugiego Titanium Mana. Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych uznał Iron Mana za przestępcę. Zmyślono historię, w której Iron Man ginie. W tym czasie Tony opracował nową jeszcze lepszą zbroję. Gdy powrócił wmawiano wszystkim, że to inny Iron Man. Postrzelenie Była kochanka Starka Kathy Dare postrzeliła go. Tony został poważnie ranny. Jego kręgosłup został uszkodzony i Stark mógł być kaleką do końca życia (nie mógłby chodzić). Jednak mógł normalnie funkcjonować w zbroi. Wyleczył go mikrochip wszczepiony do kręgosłupa. Z bio-chipem wystąpiły problemy i pogorszył sytuację. W tym czasie CEO został w zastępstwo Starka James Rhodes. Z pomocą projektu ojca i rehabilitacji Tony wrócił do dawnej formy. Anthony został zmuszony do restrukturyzacji Stark Enterprises, z powodu narastającej konkurencji. Miał również konfrontację z dr Bannerem dotyczącą bomby gamma. Stark pokłócił się też z Rhodesem, w sprawie błędnych decyzji Jamesa jako szefa firmy Starka (takich jak sprzedaż dokumentów o broni jądrowej firmie potajemnie prowadzonej przez A.I.M.). Rhodes był zły na Starka, bo ten skłamał o stanie swoich nerwów. Bohaterowie stoczyli walkę. Ostatecznie odbudowali przyjaźń. Frameup Pod wpływem Immortusa Tony popełnił straszne czyny i został zabity. Na Ziemi-616 zastąpiła go jego młodsza wersja z innego wymiaru. Wkrótce jednak Tony został wskrzeszony i połączony z młodszym sobą przez Franklina Richardsa. Po powrocie poddał się wyrokowi, ale został uniewinniony przez Avengers. Stark odmówił zakupu Fujikawa i otworzył nową firmę Stark Solutions. Tony musiał przebudować zbroję, ponieważ była zbyt podatna na uszkodzenia. The Sons of Yinsen skontaktowali się z swoim mentorem Iron Manem. Czująca Zbroja Miesiąc później, doszło walki z Whiplashem podczas sztormu na wysokim wybrzeżu. Kiedy Tony miał unieszkodliwić Whiplasha swoją bronią, jego zbroja zyskała własną inteligencję i uczucia. Zbroja bez pomocy Tony'ego pokonała przeciwnika a następnie zabrała go do Stark Tower. Później okazało się że wyposażenie ożyło prawdopodobnie na skutek tajnej broni Ultrona, którą kiedyś zaatakował Tony'ego. W zbroi wzbudziło się także poczucie odpowiedzialności i nadopiekuńczość, przez co żyjąca zbroja starała się zastępować milionera we wszystkich jego misjach. Ostatecznie umysł zbroi poświęcił się aby naprawić serce Starka które ucierpiało podczas napadu. Po tych doświadczeniach, Tony doznawał coraz większego zainteresowania technologią, i zapominał o swoich najbliższych jak i Pepper. Następnie zaczął pracować w Askew Electronics, które było tylko przykrywką aby potajemnie przeprowadzać interesy z organizacją "S.K.I.N.", która oferowała mu nowe wyposażenia dla zbroi. Podczas testowego sprawdzania swoich nowych zdolności, udało mu się pokonać Shockera, Ghosta a nawet i samego Ultrona. Stark postanowił zatrzymać swoją nową zbroję na stałe, i stworzył kilka ich kopii wzmacniając tym samym wojsko militarne. Temugin zaatakował Iron Mana obwiniając go o śmierć swojego ojca, Mandaryna. Tony pomagał w badaniu dziwnej bio-plazmy która pojawiła się w Las Vegas. Stark infiltrował bazę Thunderbolts opanowaną przez Cobalt Mana. US Army postanowiło wydać oskarżenia na Starka, twierdząc że nie dotrzymał danego im słowa, gdyż modele które dla nich tworzył nie były w pełni ukończone, a dodatkowo nie zakończył kariery Iron Mana tak jak obiecał im to podczas "Armor Wars". Później potrzebna była nowa, tajna baza obrony USA. Stark rywalizował o miano kandydata do zdobycia pozycji w centrum obrony. Później doszło do problemów w tajnej bazie, jednak Tony bez problemu sobie z nimi poradził i zyskał posadę. Media Ciekawostki *Ponieważ Howard i Maria nie mogli mieć dzieci adoptowali Tony'ego. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Stark Industries Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:A Kategoria:Illuminati Kategoria:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategoria:Damage Control Kategoria:New Avengers Kategoria:West Coast Avengers Kategoria:The Initiative Kategoria:Hellfire Club Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:S.H.I.E.L.D Kategoria:Departament Obrony Stanów Zjednoczonych Kategoria:Adoptowani Kategoria:Bruneci